Harry's Teenage Crisis
by Morea
Summary: Harry has a teenage Crisis? what is it? Girl trouble? NO! IT'S BOY TROUBLE! :3 Follow are hero as he attempts to capture the heart of a fellow classmate... ok it's Draco.


THESE CHARACTERS (and fictional buildings) DO NOT BELONG TO ME! They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling! :3 We love you miss Rowling!  
there will be slash in this story Harry/Draco and most probably other pairing but I can't tell you them now, it would ruin it! x3

* * *

He had already paced the cold stone floors of the dormitory about a hundred times but it didn't make him feel any happier and it certainly didn't make him any less pissed off. He was enraged? No, but plenty annoyed with just a spoonful of anguish. "How could she do that?! Just went off to ask him were everyone could hear her!" Harry stopped his pacing so he could face his best ginger-haired friend and address him for an honest opinion. "He doesn't like me anymore does he? I'm too fat and ugly aren't I Ron. Ron? RON! STOP WATCHING YOU BLOODY STINKING TOES AND LISTEN TO ME! I'M HAVING A CRISIS HERE!"  
Harry spun towards the mirror on the wall in the corner of the dorm and examined himself thoroughly, pinching different areas on his torso and complaining further about his lean body.

"Oh come off it Harry." Ron muttered as he folded up his legs under him as he sat cross-legged on his four-poster bed. He noticed Harry glower at him but decided to ignore it and continue on talking. "It's not like your even going out with him or anything, I mean... it's MALFOY. If you wanted him so badly you should have asked him to the dance before Pansy got to him."  
"Ron! I couldn't do that, the GUY is supposed to ask their date to the dance!"  
At this Ron lifted an eyebrow, " So...your a woman now?" He chuckled as Harry violently smacked him with his down-pillow.  
"Prat!" Harry chuckled along with his friend.  
"Still don't know what you see in that guy, he's such an ass sometimes. Wait, sometimes? I ment always! hahaha." Ron grinned evilly as he saw Harry's face twist back to the bitter face of moments before.  
"Not helping Ron." Harry said as he glared over his glasses. He flopped down onto his bed and sighed, "I guess I'll just have to go to the dance alone like a _loser_ should." He laid his head down on one of his pillows and heaved another sigh.  
"Alone? Oi, what about me and Hermione?! We'll be with you."  
"No, that's different. You guys are going as each others dates and all I want is one for myself. I don't want to be a third wheel I want my OWN date. Some one sexy, fun, and....well sexy. Like Draco, eerrgg! Ron I HATE this, I'll never get to go out with him and I've been crushing on him for.."  
Ron cut him off, "Over a year now? Ya, I know, trust me its hard NOT to know about it. He's all you ever talk about nowadays. 'Ron! Did you see Draco out at quidditch practice?' or 'God Draco is a FOX, I'd shag him on the spot if we weren't in class right now. Hell I don't care if he wanted it now in the middle of class I'd do him.' " Ron rolled his eyes and got up off his bed, steadying himself against one of his bedposts as he shook his foot around to wake it up. "Anyway, Draco never agreed to go to the dance with Pansy you know. We'll, actually I guess you _wouldn't _know since you stormed off to our next class as soon as you heard her ask."  
At this Harry bolted upright in his small four-poster bed. "What? WHAT, WHAT, **_WHAT?!_**"  
"I said he never answered her." Ron gave a bit of a yawn and streched out his arms as he continued. "He told her he had to get to class and just got up and left. You should have seen Pansy's face! Red as rhubarb it was!" He gave a small chuckle.

"Shut up Ron." Harry started pacing again, his brow furrowed as he thought over this current update on the Draco dating availability situation. '_hmm... he hasn't accepted Pansy's offer yet? I guess there's still hope if I act fast but what could I possibly do to get him to go with ME?' _  
"Harry you need to stop that, your really starting to annoy me with all that walking back and forth.  
Harry stopped. "It's called _pacing_ Ron.It doesn't matter anyways what I'm doing now because I have to stop and figure out a plan. Something so insanely stupid it HAS to win over Malfoy."  
At this Ron gave him a puzzled look, " and why does it have to be 'insanely stupid'?"  
"God your dense Ron. I'm suprised the writer hasn't killed you off yet. It MUST be insanely stupid because this is apperently going to be a comedy fanfiction if the lazy writer gets off her duff and actually finishes this story." At this Harry looked up at what appeared to be the dark stone ceiling and yelled to the heaven's above, "Get to work yeh lazy arse!"  
Ron quickly interveined before a harsh punishment was cast down upon them, "perhaps we could figure out the plan now Harry?"  
"Yes. I agree, ONTO THE THOUGHT PROCESS WE GO!"

* * *

END! For now.... I'll try to get up part II soon.... bwahahaha... 


End file.
